My Very Own You
by Satellizer123
Summary: Luka was jealous of Miku's newly bought doll. 100% fluff. MikuxLuka, mentioned KaitoxMeiko.


Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid. As much as I want to own Luka and Miku, I prefer them to be with each other instead xD

My Very Own You

Summary: Luka was jealous of Miku's newly bought doll. 100% fluff.

Author's Note: I mentioned a few of Miku's songs, please don't take notice of how I said they were published in a certain order. It's just plot convenience, hehe.

Also, here and there you can see references from various MikuxLuka work… Point them out and you get a cookie!

~S123~

"Uuuu... Why does it have to rain?"

Miku winced as she tried futilely to remove even just a little water from her soaked hair. She would make more progress had it been sunny and dry; but as it stood, Miku just got more and more drenched as the rain kept pouring down.

The tealette looked up at the store sign, and once again, she wondered about her motivation to do things. It's all nice and good to be here on a fine day, or even a downcast one but with time to spare. Still lo and behold, here Miku stood, in her wet uniforms, in front of an otaku store. To add insult to injury, she had only some minutes to browse without even knowing what she wanted. Everyone, especially Luka-nee, would be worried sick should she come home late.

Miku was an airhead who did what everyone could do, but no one was alien enough to do.

In her defense, it sounded like such a good idea in class.

She sighed and entered the store. Maybe she would find something worthwhile...

~S123~

In the Vocaloid household, a blue-haired guy was eating ice cream on the couch, his eyes following the steps of a pacing pinkette nearby.

Said guy had no problem with what said girl was doing; it gave him something to look at while eating his favorite food. The girl was certainly something to look at, with a tall, slender yet voluptuous figure. Her face adds even more to the beauty; shining teal eyes, full red lips and perfectly shaped nose. Only that the face was now scrunched up in worry as she continued to cover the room's length over and over.

"Luka," Finally having enough, Kaito called. "Stop pacing! What are you getting all worked up for?"

The person in question slowed down to a halt, looking at Kaito with a startled look; a look that told him she wasn't even doing it consciously.

"Sorry Kaito… I'm just, um, a little bit worried." Luka said, looking at the floor.

"Ha, no worries Luka! Miku is a big girl, she can surely go home safely, ne?" Kaito couldn't miss how Luka's face turned pink at the mention of Miku's name. "No need for you to be troubled~"

Being a good guy he was, Kaito tried to cheer the pinkette up with some ice cream. It more or less worked; Luka shrugged and went to sit next to him.

"Hai, maybe you're right. Miku is almost a grown up already…" An impromptu frown made its way up Luka's pretty face, and she looked down again.

This amused Kaito a lot. He knew, along with every other Vocaloid (except Miku) that Luka had a huge crush on the tealette, but her feelings were mixed since she always took care of Miku like an older sister, and she figured the tealette thought of her the same way. The two still played around with each other like before, but anyone could eventually tell by the way Luka visibly reddened and started stuttering cutely when Miku snuggled her, resting her head on Luka's ample breasts. This, he might add, was something only Miku could do. Others would just receive some scolding and a whack to the head, while Miku often fell asleep there without much resistance.

Speaking of breasts...

Kaito gaped at what he was seeing. Gakupo, upon entering the room, had noticed Luka's sad appearance and had taken it upon himself to crouch and look up at Luka's face.

"Luka-dono? Your breasts are in the way, I can't have a good look at your face- degozaru." Kaito's jaw hit the ground. A completely perverted action, covered by the honorable samurai speech!

"G-Gakupo-kun! Don't sneak up on me like that!" Luka yelped and hugged her chest. Despite her mature age, body and aura, Luka has such an immature way of dealing with perverts. This would make her end up in the wrong place some time, but Kaito decided not to dwell on the problem.

"I most certainly didn't sneak up on you. I'm merely concerned of your well-being, and I needed a better position to check your facial complexion. If you're not feeling well, I can see it you know." Gakupo replied with a face so straight and sincere, you could never tell had it not for the mischievous gleam in his eyes.

Meiko, who had just drunkenly wobbled into the living room, promptly spit out her sake and burst out laughing at the ridiculous scene. Following her were the Kagamine twins, whose jaws also dropped, making a total of three jaws on the ground since Kaito hadn't managed to pick his up yet.

"Mou, Gakupo-nii! Stop raping Luka-nee with your eyes!" Rin yelled and tackled purple-haired samurai, who was gobsmacked by the accusation.

"I most certainly am not… UMPH!" Gakupo's indignant exclamation was cut short as the yellow hurricane knocked him to the ground.

CRASH

"That hurt, Rin-dono!"

"You deserved it!"

"Kaito… Let's go and make out on the couch..."

"No! Mecchan, watch o..."

CRASH

Miku froze upon the twice written sound effect. Somehow she felt that coming home now wasn't that good of an idea. Then again, she just couldn't wait to show everyone what she'd brought back. Having both her hands full of recently bought goods, Miku took off her shoes and used her feet to turn the doorknob.

"Hello everyone, I'm back!" Finally managed to open the door, Miku tried her best not to notice the rowdy scene being played inside. Len's resigned "Welcome back, Miku-nee" was drowned in all the ruckus.

"Look what I've bought!"

To her satisfaction they all ceased what they were doing to look at her.

"See, see! I got icecream for Kaito-nii, tuna or Luka-nee, eggplants for Gakupo-nii,…" Miku didn't even spare a glance at Meiko's hope-filled puppy eyes. "… No sake for Meiko-nee,…" Wailing ensued. "… And oranges and bananas for the twins!"

From that point on one could only hear cheers and delighted squealing inside the household- quite a pleasant change from the usual sound of furnitures crashing against skulls.

~S123~

"Nee Miku-chan, where's your usual leek packet?" Luka asked curiously. After the ruckus everyone had settled down, currently enjoying their snack and watching television. Luka was nibbling on her tuna as well, when she noticed the tealette without anything to eat. She was sitting next to her, humming quietly with a faint smile on her face. Her eyes were closed, and her body was slightly swaying from side to side; all signs that she was in her own little world. Miku's always so adorable, Luka thought blushing.

"Not today, Luka-nee! I spent the rest of my pocket money on something else, so I have to skip snacktime to day, hehe~" Miku scratched her head, smiling cutely.

"Aaaand what is it?" Luka smiled as well; she just had to since Miku seemed dying to tell.

"Look! I bought a Luka doll!" Miku whipped out said doll from seemingly nowhere. Luka gaped.

"She's so cute, right Luka-nee? So lovely!" Miku handed Luka the doll, her face in a bright smile. Still gaping, the pinkette gingerly received it to take a closer look.

Seeing how it was up close, Luka unconsciously smiled. The stuffed doll was very well made, she thought. It was her chibi version in her most popular stage costume, a black xiongsan with linings in gold and crimson. Her detached sleeve and boots were covered with reflective gold-colored material, and to top it all off, there was a small blue pearl imbued on the dolls collar, all giving the doll an even more exquisite look. The head and eyes was unusually big, as usual for a chibi (how ironic, Luka inwardly sighed). How the hair was done was what impressed Luka the most; the material mas smooth pink felt that gave her hand a pleasant feeling when she lightly caressed the toy. All in all, it was an amazing doll, but Luka still had something else to wonder about.

"It's… certainly very nice, Miku-chan," Luka praised as she gave the doll back to the excitedly bouncing tealette. "But… Why did you buy it? I mean, why not your one of your own figure, or the Kagamine twins… That'd be much more lovely than mine…" Luka trailed off awkwardly, having already told Miku what she meant.

"It's simple, really!" Miku chirped, oblivious to Luka's unease. "I've always wanted Luka-nee for myself, but I can't, so when I see the stuffed Luka I just had to buy her!" Once again Miku failed to see how her words had made Luka's face go aflame.

The pinkette's heart did some insane somersaults. It made the blood go seemingly anywhere but to her head, with which she couldn't even form a coherent sentence. "S-S-She wanted m-me for her-herself?" As soon as the information hit home, Luka fainted in bliss.

"I'll name her Luka-me, or Lukami, because she belongs to me! Eh, Luka-nee, why did you fall asleep? Uuuu…"

~S123~

The next days passed without major incidents, and Luka found herself able to act normal again. She didn't give any more thought on Miku's words, assuming them to be merely a sisterly affection. Some part of her sure wished otherwise though.

Same thing could not be said for Miku. Since that day the tealette seemed a tad different; not in a bad way though. The young diva appeared to be happier, more cheerful, and she showed that most expressively through her new singles. Starting from "Dear" where it was just enough to lift spirits, the bubbly girl went on to "Yellow", "Electric Love"… And finally she reached a new point of ridiculousness when she made a PV for her cover song, "Super Turkish March Owata".

Singing wasn't the only thing that had changed. It'd become something of a custom for a Vocaloid to be with their symbol; for example, Rin was hardly seen without an orange bouncing in her hand, or Meiko without tumbling around, hanging on a large bottle of sake. The latter was next to impossible even.

Despite all that, the evening found everyone in the living room, looking at Miku cuddling Lukami.

"Chu~ Chu~" Miku continued to rub her face against the velvety 'skin', all the while creating loving, yet rather disturbing sounds that drowned the room in awkward silence.

Slowly, but inevitably, all eyes were drawn from the cute Lukami to the equally cute (and very much real) Luka. What they saw would have cracked them right off, had it not for the awkwardness of the moment.

Luka's face was as red as a tomato, and it was all crunched up in a furious pout (and still managed to look adorable, LOL). But really, she was furious.

If Miku decided to love and cuddle anyone else's doll, fine; everything would be okay, and Luka would quietly go die under a hole somewhere, forever keeping the love for Miku in her heart. But noooo, it just had to be Luka's. So, Luka had every right to be in that blasted doll's place, right? Right?

"I just… can't care less…"

"Luka-nee! Why are you killing Gakupo-nii?" Rin shouted in terror.

"Eh?" Looking down, Luka realized she had unconsciously been choking a random person in the storm of jealous thoughts, and that person just happened to be the poor samurai. She most certainly didn't choke him because of his role in the video "The Madness of Duke Venomania" or anything.

Wait… Jealous?

Oh, kami. She WAS jealous. She, the very Megurine Luka, was jealous with a doll. Or, with herself. Luka couldn't decide which one sounded more idiotic.

"Nee, Luka-nee?" A sweet voice snapped Luka out of her trance. Her eyes re-focused back to Miku, who was looking at her expectantly.

"H-hai? What is it Miku-chan?" The pinkette replied, her pitch a few octaves higher than how it should be. She also released Gakupo, who'd already passed on.

"Do you ever wear bows on your head, Luka-nee?"

"Bows? Um…" Luka quickly glanced at the white accessory on Rin's head. After a quick moment of consideration she decided it was not for her.

"Sorry Miku-chan, I don't think so… I don't even have one, I'm afraid."

"She's right," Kaito spoke up. "I can't imagine Luka wearing such childish stuff."

Rin threw a pillow at his head.

"Aw… I was sure you'd look great wearing one." Pouting, Miku whipped out a small red bow and tied it on Lukami's head. Even Luka had to admit, the doll looked even better with that on.

"She had a point, Luka-dono." Said Gakupo, who was back again.

"Let's try it out, shall we?" Meiko, in a bout of drunk randomness, snatched the white bow from Rin's head ("Hey!") then quickly placed it on Luka's. A second of silence, then chaos erupted.

"KYAAA!"

"OH MY GOD!"

"SHE'S SO CUTE!"

"HE'S SO HANDSOME!" Kaito was looking at a mirror. Leave him be.

Meiko's bottle exploded.

Rin was jealous.

Len suddenly got manlier.

Gakupo had a nosebleed.

Miku fainted in pure bliss.

Gumi got brought into the story because it was awesome.

"Why the hell am I… Oh kami it's Luka-san wearing a bow!" Gumi yelled, quickly getting over the confusion thanks to the amazing sight.

Never before did Luka have to be under such inappropriate scrutiny; therefore, she had no idea what to do. She could just imagine a bunch of fluffy Lukami's parading back and forth, chanting "Baka! Baka! Baka!" like the bosses… Of course, that did nothing to help the embarrassed pinkette react to the situation sensibly. She kept sitting in her place, fidgeting nervously while looking at the ground. Had there been any human they would have died from cuteness overload.

"Alright guys, cut it off. Your poor nee-chan is scared." Feeling guilty for what she did, Meiko spoke up The brown-haired woman returned the bow to Rin and attempted to sweep Luka off her feet and carry the pinkette bridal-style.

"Meiko!"

"Ugh, my spine… That didn't work." The sake lover whined miserably; in the end she simply took Luka's hand and led her back to her room. It was really funny how Meiko could look after Luka like an older sister sometimes despite the fact that the two were roughly the same age, and that Meiko would hardly act caring towards anyone else in the house. Except Kaito, maybe.

After the brunette got back to the living room, she found Miku still lying where she fainted before. However, the tealette's expression was not one of drooling bliss, but rather, of someone lost in serious thoughts. Miku's lips pursed together worriedly, her face in a slight frown.

"… Say, Meiko-nee?"

"Yeah? Wassup, Miku-chan?" Meiko wondered what had got Miku's knickers in a twist. Everyone looked on in interest as well.

Instead of answering, Miku got redder and curled up in a fetal position.

"Do you… like Luka-nee?" She asked in a whisper. Good thing the room was silent already.

The question got Meiko off guard. For the first time in a long while, Meiko's face reddened without sake's influence. Shaking her head, the brunette regained her composure and took a seat.

"C'mere, honey." A little surprised, Miku stood up and walked over to where Meiko was. Sitting on the older woman's lap, Miku allowed herself to rest her head on Meiko's well-endowed breasts.

"Meiko-nee?"

"Hmm?"

"… Yours are bigger than Luka-nee's." All the guys present had a nosebleed thanks to Miku's comic relief. The brunette laughed heartily; she was never one to shy from compliments, unlike a certain pinkette they knew, who was still sulking in her room.

"Yes, yes they are Miku-chan." Meiko caressed the tealette's long hair, making the younger girl purr like a cat in pleasure. "Now… why the sudden question?" Meiko asked, no longer on the topic of chest area. Miku stiffened immediately, her blush returned full force. She looked up to Meiko's face and pouted.

"Be-Because!" Miku never stuttered, ever; this could only mean extreme dilemma. "Y-You and Luka-nee are really close, and she always lets you comfort her and make her feel better…" The pout intensified. "She never asks me to…"

"Oh, Miku…" Meiko needed a moment to recover from yet another adorable sight. Miku, however, took the hesitation as an answer to her doubt.

"Uuu… Baka Meiko-nee!" Miku squirmed in Meiko's hold, punching her soft 'pillows' weakly. "I'm jealous of you! I like Luka-nee too! B-But she only thinks of me as her baby sister!"

By the end of her sentence, Miku's eyes had already welled up in tears. The tealette's trembling lips added even more warning of the storm about to come.

"No, wait Miku-chan, I don't…" Meiko hurriedly explained, but it was too late.

Miku began to cry.

~S123~

Seeing Meiko get back to the living room yet again, Kaito asked at once.

"Is she asleep yet?"

"Yeah." Meiko looked down at her red top and sighed; the front was completely soaked by Miku's twin fountains. It had taken her forever to bring Miku to bed and sooth the younger girl with her clumsy words; where was Luka at times like this? Never before had Meiko been appreciative of the pinkette's skills with the youngsters; well, reckon she needed to learn now.

Speaking of Luka… The brown-haired woman sighed again, but this time an amused smirk found its way to her luscious lips.

"Guys… Can't believe that idiotic Miku thinks I have a thing for Luka." The others in the room chuckled as well… then an uneasy silence followed.

"You don't… right?" Gakupo hesitantly asked.

"Of course I don't! My heart belongs to Kaito right here!" Meiko casually wrapped her arm around the icecream lover, not noticing how incredibly flustered he was.

"So… In the end, Luka likes Miku and Miku likes Luka, but they both think they aren't liked back that way?" Kaito hurriedly asked, mostly in order to ignore how Mecchan's breast was pushing against his left arm.

"You got that right Bakaito." Meiko said, kissing him on the cheek. Kaito blushed harder, if it was even possible.

"Are we going to help the two baka out of this?" Gumi asked, grinning from ear to ear. This would be such a great idea for a fanfiction.

"Well, we should… But I can't think of a way that wouldn't sabotage everything."

"Me neither."

"Same here."

In the end, it was chosen by mutual consensus that the two should be left alone.

~S123~

Luka was thirsty. She casually stepped out of her quarter, heading to the living room to get some water. Finally calming down, Luka didn't mind facing everyone now that she'd got herself re-composed.

"Oh? There's no one here…" To her surprise, the living room was dark and empty. It must have been late already and Luka never noticed.

"Wow, I sulked for that long…" Luka was chastising herself when something pink and fluffy caught her eye.

"Hm… Miku-chan forgot her Lukami." Luka, like everyone, had taken to calling the doll by its given name in spite of her distaste for it, seeing how attached Miku was with the little thing.

She sighed. "I'm sure Miku would want to have this next to her when sleeping… Might as well bring it to her."

After just a few strides, Luka reached Miku's room. Hesitantly opening the door, Luka was going to call the tealette but stopped herself on the sight of a dark, quiet room. She could only see a vague figure lying motionless on the large double bed; Miku was already sleeping.

Now, sneaking up to people when they were sleeping was nothing but an act of perversity; yet Luka simply couldn't stop herself from tiptoeing closer to look at the sleeping girl just a little bit, and before she knew it, she was already standing next to the bed. Kneeling down, the older girl smiled warmly at how lovely Miku was when asleep. Even when Luka liked Miku best with her twintails, the sight of the tealette's hair flowing freely behind her back was no less pretty. Such a beautiful melody was coming from her gorgeous and delicate lips…

"Zzzzzz…. Khrrrrggh…. Zzzzz…"

… Anyway. A faint smile showed on her dainty face, of which peace and serenity seemed to block out the dangers of the outside. The soft breathing made the world stand still for Luka, all she wanted now was to stay like that forever.

Miku had some other plans though.

"Luka-nee…?" The tealette mumbled sleepily. Luka's breath hitched. "Why are you here…?"

"I, um…" Luka stuttered. "I came to give you your Luka doll back. I was thinking you might want to sleep with it so…"

"What doll?" Miku interrupted Luka's rant halfway, making the older girl gape like a fish. "I know only you, Luka-nee. You're cuter than any doll in this world."

Nothing else could push Luka closer to fainting at that moment. Her face was as red as a tomato, resulted from her heart going on overdrive with happiness. Lucky Miku couldn't see in the dark, for Luka's face was now sporting a big stupid grin.

"… Really?"

"Of course Luka-nee! Come, sleep with me." Blindly groping around, Miku somehow managed to grab Luka's br… hands and pulled her onto the bed with an "Umf!"

It took the flustered pinkette a while to get to a comfortable position... She eventually did, all the while having Miku latched on her upper body.

"Boobs please."

"No way." Came Luka's stern voice.

"Uuuu…"

She could always make her smile, Luka thought, stroking the young girl's silky hair with one hand, as the other one was holding Miku's tenderly. They sleeping together was not uncommon, but never before had they been in such so intimate. Maybe this only happened because of Miku's semi-conscious state, but still Luka was happy.

"I love you Luka-nee."

"I love you too, Miku-chan." Their lips touched chastely, and they fell asleep in each other's arms.

END

… not.

"Mikuuuu…" Luka whined. "Don't ignore meee…"

"I'm sorry Luka-nee," Miku replied. "But I'm going to give Lukami some costumes to wear. I'll see you in a few hours!"

Cue fountains of anime tears.

"Wow…" Watching the scene, Meiko said. "Poor Luka."

BAD END

Author's 2nd note: Been almost a year since I last wrote anything, so I expect my writing to rust a lot But please read and enjoy guys!

Oh, and the cover image is my 'Lukami', next to a Tako Luka ^^

Later days!


End file.
